Before your love
by clau snape
Summary: Essa fic foi escrita para o desafio de 3 anos do snapemione,e é a minha primeira fic,e mostra o que o cíumes pode causar a alguem .Contém spoilers de HBP


BEFORE YOUR LOVE

Clau Snape

Agradecimentos:Em primeiro lugar a FerPotter que betou esta fic ,além de ter sugerido essa música,durante um papo no msn. Você é dez,aliás mil.Sei que foi uma semana estafante para você,por isso obrigada de novo.

A Lulu que apesar de achar que sua mãe pirou o cabeção de vez,sabe que eu a amo muito.

A minha sobrinha torta Amy que leu a fic e gostou mesmo não sendo partidária do casal.

AVISO- Contém spoilers do HP-HBP e é proibida para diabéticos rsrs

Disclaimer: Vocês já sabem é tudo da J.K. , exceto o Wocky que pertence a Neopets,Inc® denota Reg. US Pat. & TM Office ( Em tempo Wocky é o neopet favorito da Lulu por isso resolvi batizar o elfo do Snape assim, também foi uma maneira de fazê-la se integrar. Ela acha o shipper horrível, mas eu entendo rsrs).

Esta fic foi escrita para o desafio de 3 anos do site SnapeMione.

Esta é a minha primeira fic,depois de ler quase tudo que tinha no site me deu vontade de escrever também,portanto peguem leve ok?

Capítulo 1- Lembranças

Nem parece que fazem quase três anos de nosso primeiro momento de entrega. Parece que foi ontem que estávamos juntos, unidos pelo ideal de vencer o Lord das Trevas. E como você sofreu nessa luta, tendo que se dividir entre o lado sombrio e o lado da luz, mas felizmente, após todas as batalhas, vencemos!

Claro que perdas ocorreram, algumas delas difíceis de serem reparadas, mas após tudo se explicar, você pôde finalmente ser absolvido daquele que foi seu momento de maior angústia.

Cumprir a promessa que havia feito ao seu verdadeiro e único amigo, Alvo Dumbledore, e lançar sobre ele o feitiço derradeiro com o qual ele pôde indiretamente evitar que uma jovem vida se perdesse. Sim, meu amado, ao assumir para si a responsabilidade sobre a missão do pequeno Malfoy, você permitiu que ele não se corrompesse totalmente e deu um passo em direção à derrota final daquele que tantas vidas levou.

Ao fechar meus olhos posso lembrar exatamente daquela noite. Após chegarmos ao fim da batalha, nos vimos sozinhos em Hogsmead, pois nossos parceiros na luta, Tonks e Lupin, foram atingidos e removidos ao St. Mungus para serem socorridos, e a partir desse encontro, já com a certeza de estarmos totalmente livres, pois você sentiu a sua cicatriz de ex-comensal se desfazer em sua pele como prova da nossa vitória, pude perceber em seu olhar, não mais aquele vazio ou com aquela sensação de medo que via quando estávamos em luta, mas uma luz que brilhava e que parecia querer me dizer algo.

Então loucamente, me aproximei de você e perguntei algo que há alguns anos vinha me torturando, e que se não criasse coragem naquele momento que era de total júbilo, nunca mais criaria.

- Severo - disse, sem nem pensar que nunca havia me referido a você por seu primeiro nome –, preciso lhe dizer algo que há muito guardo dentro de mim, e que se não falar agora vou enlouquecer. Em todos esses anos fui sua aluna e guardei dentro de mim um sentimento muito forte em relação a você. Claro que por várias vezes pensei que estava louca, enfeitiçada, que não poderia ser possível que eu, uma aluna nascida trouxa, grifinória, pudesse estar completamente apaixonada pelo supremo mestre das Poções, sonserino, espião duplo, ex-comensal da morte que jamais pôde ter uma única palavra de elogio para comigo, mas que não sei explicar como conseguiu me cativar e levar à sonhos que eu jamais poderia supor existir. Por isso preciso, nesse momento, dizer pra você o quanto eu te amo, e que independente do seu sentimento, levarei esse amor comigo para onde eu for.

Por um momento, pensei que você fosse me ridicularizar, me lançar algum feitiço, pois seu olhar era tão perturbador; a antiga névoa voltou momentaneamente aos seus olhos, mas logo em seguida você respirou fundo, tão fundo que cheguei a estremecer, e se aproximou de mim, me abraçando de forma quase desesperada como se fosse me perder, como se quisesse parar o tempo no ar e serenamente falou:

- Por Merlin Hermione, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esta oportunidade, de estarmos realmente fora de perigo para poder me declarar à você. Claro que eu tinha muito medo da sua reação, pelas mesmas razões que você, mas a sua juventude, a sua coragem, me fizeram perceber que somente você pode ser o amor da minha vida.

– Eu também te amo muito. Mais que a minha própria vida. Por você eu teria morrido. Cada vez que tínhamos que sair em alguma missão para a Ordem, eu me desesperava se não pudesse estar junto a você, para poder te defender de algum perigo.

- Shh, silêncio, não fale mais nada – sussurrei, e lentamente me aproximei de seus lábios, aqueles lábios que por tantas vezes desejei tocar, e te beijei, inicialmente de forma tímida, mas à medida que sentia o teu gosto e que percebia o quanto você era real e correspondia aquele toque, fui me aprofundando mais junto ao seu corpo e matando aquele desejo que há tanto tempo me perseguia e que finalmente agora podia deixar extravasar. Você, por sua vez, se mostrou um amante enlouquecedor e foi difícil chegar até a Casa dos Gritos, mesmo aparatando, sem que estivéssemos um milímetro longe um do outro. A partir daquele momento, começamos a construir nossa vida juntos, pensando no dia de podermos nos casar após o término dos meus estudos na Universidade de Lyon, coisa que se realizaria daqui a alguns meses. Mas por conta do seu enorme ciúme, estou eu aqui, sozinha, sem saber como continuar a minha vida sem você.

Nosso último encontro não poderia ter sido pior. Você veio me buscar para passarmos alguns dias juntos aproveitando os feriados do final de ano, e ao me encontrar conversando com o Vitor Krum (sim, estávamos apenas conversando e ele me entregava o cordão que havia dado a ele no passado), fez uma cena digna de novela trouxa mexicana. Não consegui me explicar para você, que simplesmente deixou o campus, aparatando sabe lá pra onde, e desde então nem coruja, nem nosso espelho de contato, nada! Estou sem notícias suas e sem forças para seguir adiante.

Capítulo 2- Confinamento

Severo agora passava parte de seu tempo enfiado em seu laboratório preparando poções que serviriam para a publicação de um livro, tentando esquecer desesperadamente aquela tarde quando chegou ao campus para buscar sua amada. Por mais que ele tentasse, a imagem de sua Hermione próxima àquele insuportável do Krum era o suficiente para que ele imaginasse os motivos. Sabia que o ex-aluno de Durmstrang havia sido seu namorado no passado e nunca pôde esquecer a cara de abobado daquele jogadorzinho de quadribol olhando para ela. Além do mais, ele estava lhe entregando uma caixa com uma jóia, o que mais poderia ser? Nem mesmo Potter ou Weasley causavam no mestre de Poções tanta aversão. No fundo, era sua auto-estima que sempre fôra baixa e que fazia com que ele pensasse que ela o trairia. Afinal, o que alguém doce como ela faria realmente ao lado de um seco, rabugento, velho professor de Poções e que ainda por cima tinha sido o que ele fôra? Não, aquela noite em Hogsmeade era a melhor lembrança que ele tinha dela, mas era uma ilusão. No afã da vitória sobre Voldemort ela tinha se empolgado, era isso. Por causa dela, tinha descoberto tantas emoções maravilhosas e agora estava tudo perdido.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_Eu me pergunto como eu superei um dia_

_How did I settle for a world in shades of grey?_

_Como me adaptei ao mundo cinzento?_

_When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same_

_Quando você vai em círculos toda a paisagem parece a mesma_

_And you don't know why_

_E você não sabe por quê_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Quando eu olhei em seus olhos_

_The world stretched out in front of me_

_O mundo se esticou diante de mim_

_And I realized_

_E eu percebi_

_I never lived before your love_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

_I never felt before your touch_

_Eu nunca senti antes do seu toque_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir vivo_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_Mas, pensando bem, eu não estava vivendo mesmo._

_I never lived before your love_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

- Mestre... - falou Wocky, o elfo doméstico de sua casa, amedrontado com a reação de seu amo. - Novamente a senhorita Hermione está tentando se comunicar pelo espelho. O que faço? A coitada parece tão abatida e nas últimas semanas não há um único dia que ela não tente se comunicar, isso sem falar nas corujas...

- Já disse pra sumir com esse espelho. Quebre-o, jogue na lareira, qualquer coisa. Não quero mais ouvir esse nome nesta casa - gritou Snape, batendo a porta do laboratório com força.

- Por Merlin! Quem sou eu? O que ela fez comigo? O melhor que faço é realmente esquecer que um dia amei tanto alguém - suspirou pesadamente.

Capítulo3- Hogwarts

Hermione tinha tirado sua capa após chegar novamente a Hogwarts. Apesar do frio que fazia lá fora, nada era mais frio que seu coração e suas lembranças. Ela tinha vindo para cá após tentar por semanas a fio algum contato com Severo, e como não conseguira, resolveu aceitar o convite de sua ex-professora e eterna amiga Minerva, agora diretora da escola, para passar alguns dias em sua companhia. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, a antiga diretora da casa grifinória tinha assumido o comando da escola, e após o término da grande guerra bruxa as coisas tinham voltado lentamente à normalidade. Alguns professores foram mudados devido as perdas na batalha, mas a escola mantinha-se da mesma forma imponente de seus anos de adolescência .

-Mione, querida, você precisa reagir - falou Minerva. - Também tentei contato com Severo, mas desde que vocês terminaram, ele pediu uma licença e desapareceu. Em todos esses anos em que ele leciona aqui, isso nunca aconteceu antes. Portanto, ele também deve estar sofrendo. Vamos aguardar que algo mágico aconteça. Afinal, essa é a nossa razão de vivermos, não? – disse, dando leves palmadinhas nas mãos da amiga. - Vou pedir um chá. Você irá tomá-lo comigo, não?

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas seu rosto tinha perdido todo o viço. Nem parecia mais àquela moça de olhos expressivos. Muito emagrecida, as olheiras tomavam conta de seu rosto e tornavam sua face ainda mais melancólica.

Neste instante, Dobby entrou nos aposentos onde as amigas conversavam e quase derrubou a bandeja de chá ao ver sua amiga que sempre lhe presenteara com suas obras de tricô.

- Mione, pobrezinha, foi aquele professor cruel. Bem que Wocky falou - disse baixinho, mas alto suficiente para que a diretora percebesse.

-Mione, querida. Vou lhe deixar por um momento, pois me lembrei de um recado importante a ser dado para a Mme. Pomfrey.

- Está bem, Minerva. Não quero lhe dar trabalho, mas estar aqui com você, e junto a este local que me traz tantas recordações, deve me fazer bem.

A Diretora saiu de seus aposentos, e num estalar de dedos convocou o elfo doméstico. – Escute aqui, Dobby. O que você sabe sobre o Professor Snape? Ouvi muito bem seu resmungo lá na sala, e só não quis perguntar lá para não deixar a pobrezinha sofrer mais.

- Diretora, é bem ... a senhora sabe que nós elfos estamos sempre ouvindo por aí, e Wocky, o elfo da mansão Snape, esteve por aqui ontem e reclamou do quanto seu senhor anda transtornado por causa da Mione. Ele não aceita que se toque no nome dela, não recebe suas corujas, nem quer ver o espelho que eles usavam para se comunicar. Seu humor está pior, se é que isso é possível, e também não vem se alimentando. Passa os dias e as noites trancado no laboratório.

- Esse Severo é mesmo um cabeça dura. Não sei o que podemos fazer para ajudá-los. Eles se amam verdadeiramente, mas o ciúme é um sentimento horrível; pode destruir toda a beleza de um amor. Vá, Dobby. Vou pensar em algo, e se você puder, peça ao Wocky que me procure aqui, mas sem que Hermione perceba.

-Será uma honra ajudar, diretora. - E num estalar de dedos, ele saiu.

Capítulo 4- Entrar em ação

Mais alguns dias se passaram e a diretora de Hogwarts ainda tentava arquitetar um plano para juntar o casal. É claro que para isso ela iria precisar da ajuda dos elfos, pois a mansão Snape era protegida por vários feitiços. Sendo seu dono quem era, não seria fácil, mas ela acreditava que aqueles seres ajudariam, já que eram extremamente fiéis e devotados aos seus donos, e amigos, no caso de Dobby. Enquanto Minerva pensava em seu escritório, ouviu um leve pigarro, e ao voltar-se para o autor do som, percebeu que o retrato do seu antecessor lhe sorria por trás daqueles óculos de meia lua.

-É, minha cara amiga. Vejo que você está com um grande desafio pela frente. Mas vou lhe dar uma ajudinha, já que sempre tive grande apreço por Severo, e de certa forma talvez possa amenizar o que fiz com ele. Sem contar que Hermione foi nossa melhor aluna e também membro da Ordem. - E com sua fala mansa, relatou para Minerva seu plano.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha de Hogwarts Dobby e Wocky começavam a armar o plano traçado por Minerva e pelo retrato de Dumbledore.

- Você entendeu, Wocky. É importante que essa matéria do Jornal Bruxo do Norte fique a vista do Professor Snape. A nossa Mione não pode sofrer mais. Se o seu amo vir a matéria, irá entender que foi injusto com ela e eles poderão ter outra chance.

Capítulo 5- Caindo em si

Hermione, apesar de estar recebendo alguns tônicos de fortalecimento de Mme. Pomfrey no intuito de restabelecer suas forças, apresentava poucos sinais de melhora. Seu olhar continuava opaco, sem viço. A medibruxa já não sabia o que fazer para ajudar, pois ela parecia não querer mais viver; estava se entregando a tristeza. Nem se alimentar mais ela queria.

Severo continuava trabalhando incessantemente em seu laboratório, mas como precisava de um livro importante para o preparo de uma poção, levantou e dirigiu-se a biblioteca. Chegando lá não pôde deixar de perceber que o correio bruxo tinha chegado, pois haviam vários pergaminhos empilhados e jornais espalhados por sobre a mesa. - Elfos imprestáveis - disse entre dentes -, nem recolhem os jornais antigos. - E pegando um exemplar de um jornal que estava por sobre a pilha, não pôde deixar de observar a grande foto que estava na capa. Era a matéria principal; sim, era uma foto da pessoa que ele mais detestava: Krum. Mas... a seu lado havia uma moça loura, muito bonita, com um sorriso de felicidade muito grande. Seu olhar desceu até a manchete que estava em letras garrafais: _"Casamento do Ano", o grande jogador de quadribol, Vitor Krum, casa-se no próximo sábado com uma aluna de Durmstang. A lua de mel será nos trópicos... _Severo respirou fundo. Mas como? Sua cabeça dava mil voltas. Então, o que foi que houve naquela tarde? Será que ele havia julgado mal o que havia visto? Seu coração se encheu de remorso, e nesse momento ele pôde compreender o quanto seu ciúme doentio havia tornado sua vida um inferno nas últimas semanas. Onde estaria Mione? Como ele fôra injusto. Não havia deixado nem ela se explicar. Ah! Como ele era intragável às vezes, mas o que ele poderia fazer?

- Senhor, pos... posso lhe falar? - Era Wocky, seu elfo, quem se aproximava -,Sei onde a senhorita Hermione está.

-Sabe? Onde, por Merlin, posso encontrá-la? - Severo segurou o elfo com força.

- Ela está em Hogwarts, senhor. Está muito doente, doente de tristeza por causa do senhor.

Sem nem pensar, Severo conjurou sua varinha e aparatou diretamente para Hogsmeade,e de lá se encaminhou para Hogwarts. Ao chegar se dirigiu para a sala da diretora.

-Ora, ora. O senhor resolveu aparecer - falou a diretora, sorrindo.

-Por favor, Minerva. Eu preciso vê-la; como ela está? Fui um perfeito idiota! Não lhe dei chance de se explicar. Preciso que ela me perdoe. Tenho vivido num inferno, tudo por causa do meu ciúme. Eu realmente achei que aquele Krum estava tentando algo, eu...

- Calma, Severo. Ela está aqui sim, mas está muito fraca. Tive que trazê-la para cá, pois tive medo que ela não resistisse. Você sabe como uma desilusão amorosa pode ser fatal. No momento ela está na enfermaria, mas está sob efeito de uma poção calmante. Tivemos que sedá-la para que as poções que estamos administrando para lhe restaurar as forças façam melhor efeito. Mas agora, com sua chegada, vou pedir a Papoula que suspenda a sedação. Acho que até a noite ela já terá acordado, e aí você poderá se justificar.

- Minerva, será que poderia transferi-la para os meus aposentos? Afinal de contas, uma enfermaria não é o local adequado para se pedir alguém em casamento, você não acha?

- Está bem, vou providenciar para que Mione seja removida para lá antes de acordar e realmente espero nunca mais ver vocês dois brigados.

Severo arrumou seus aposentos nas masmorras de forma a deixar tudo como sua Mione gostava. Havia flores na cabeceira e ele tinha colocado o aparelho de som trouxa com a música que traduzia o que ele sentia por ela: "Before your love". Na verdade, sua vida se dividia em antes e depois de se apaixonar. Ela repousava em sua cama serenamente e ele sabia que em breve despertaria, pois a poção havia sido interrompida para isto. Ele estava nervoso como se fosse um adolescente, e ajoelhado na beira da cama, ele vê ela se mexer e pega em suas mãos, que estão frias, e as beija delicadamente.

Ao abrir seus olhos, Mione percebe que não está na enfermaria. Mas será possível... Ela ouve aquela música; não, ela deveria estar sonhando com ele, era isso.

- Mione, meu amor, acorde. Me perdoe. Eu fui um tolo, um verme. Como eu pude te deixar - Severo sussurrava com a voz embargada, precisando controlar suas lágrimas, que teimavam em descer pela sua face.

- Severo, é verdade? Você está aqui mesmo? Achei que estava sonhando. Ah, meu amor, como eu senti sua falta - Mione tentou se erguer, mas ainda estava muito fraca e seu corpo não respondeu ao seu comando.

- Estou sim, meu amor - disse ele, beijando-a ternamente. E de agora em diante, nada, nem ninguém, me afastará de você. Me perdoe. Eu devia ter te ouvido, mas eu descobri que tinha errado muito só hoje, e agora a única coisa que importa é você se recuperar logo, pois não pretendo te dar um minuto de sossego, minha amada. - Ele sorriu. - Você será minha prisioneira nessa masmorra até a data do nosso casamento. - E dizendo isso, colocou em seu dedo uma aliança e voltou a beijá-la, agora mais intensamente.

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_Eu queria mais que uma vida normal_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_Todos os meus sonhos pareciam castelos no céu_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_Eu estou na sua frente e meu coração está em suas mãos_

_And I don't know how_

_E eu não sei como _

_I survived without your kiss_

_Eu sobrevivi sem seu beijo_

_Cause you're giving me a reason to exist_

_Porque você está me dando uma razão para existir_

_I never lived before your love_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

_I never felt before your touch_

_Eu nunca senti antes do seu toque_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir viva_

_But then again I wasn't really living_

_Mas, pensando bem, eu não estava vivendo mesmo_

_I never lived, I never lived before your love_

_Eu nunca vivi, eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

_And I don't know why_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_Por que o sol decide brilhar_

_But you breath your love into me just in time_

_Mas você respirou seu amor em mim bem em tempo_

_I never lived before your love_

_Eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

_I never felt before your touch_

_Eu nunca senti antes do seu toque_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_Eu nunca precisei de alguém para me sentir viva_

_But then again I wasn't really living_

_Mas, pensando bem, eu não estava vivendo mesmo_

_I never lived, I never lived before your love_

_Eu nunca vivi, eu nunca vivi antes do seu amor_

No escritório da diretora de Hogwarts, dois elfos domésticos comemoravam junto a um retrato e a uma bruxa sábia.

N/A-Nunca pensei que fosse escrever isso, mas lá vai: por favor reviews , mesmo que não gostem .Abraços Clau Snape


End file.
